


Destiny (an interlude)

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I happen," said Merlin, with as much dignity as he could muster, "to be very fond of armour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny (an interlude)

The thing about having sent the Dragon away, was that he was no longer around to answer any questions Merlin might have about his glorious destiny. Such as where exactly the bit where Morgana and Morgause rode back into Camelot, killed Uther, locked Arthur in the dungeons and took over fitted in? 

*

“I thought I told you to dust in here,” said Morgause. 

“If I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not actually a servant. I’m destined to be the greatest sorcerer in Albion.” 

“You spend a lot of time polishing my armour for someone who isn’t a servant.”

“I happen,” said Merlin, with as much dignity as he could muster, “to be very fond of armour.”

*

The weird thing about living under Morgause’s rule was that it wasn’t actually all that bad, possibly because she considered the actual ruling to be somewhat beneath her. Morgana did most of the ruling. Actually, if you were being specific, Gwen did most of the day to day running of the kingdom; Morgana took care of the parts of ruling that involved sitting on thrones and swishing about wearing crowns. Merlin didn’t judge, and they both seemed happy enough.

The other good thing about Morgause, was that she’d spent a number of years living on a magic island by herself and wasn’t quite sure what a servant was meant to do. So she mostly left Merlin alone to get on with the parts of being a servant that he liked – the armour maintenance based duties, mainly. 

It was, of course, a shame about Arthur being in the dungeons. Merlin really should get on that pretty soon. 

*

“I think I’ll let Prince Arthur out of the dungeon next week,” said Morgause. “He seems to have calmed down about Uther’s death.”

“That’ll be nice for him,” said Merlin. “Er, have you given any more thought to what I was saying about letting Gaius go free?” 

“I’m afraid my sister is of the very strong opinion that your physician should stay where he is.”

“That's what happens when you let people wear crowns, they start getting ideas.”

*

To be honest, Morgana was of the very strong opinion that Merlin should be in the dungeons with Arthur and Gaius. She didn’t think the fact that Merlin was very skilled at banging chinks out of Morgause’s chain mail with a tiny hammer was any reason to let him walk free.

But Morgause had taken a vague sort of liking to him, and she was the one who let Morgana wear the crown and keep Gwen, so whatever…

*

There was a tournament in Camelot. Despotic rulers came and went, but tournaments were forever. 

“I thought you did very well,” said Merlin, helping Morgause out of her armour.

Morgause had won the final bout, privately Merlin had to admit that part of the reason might have been that Morgana had turned Sir Bors into a duck halfway through the fight. Rather smugly he thought that when he’d cheated for Arthur during tournament matches he’d been much more subtle about it.

*

Still, all good things must come to an end. Morgause released Arthur from the dungeons, and he challenged her to a duel for the kingdom. Merlin managed to talk him down, he’d just got Morgause’s armour exactly how he liked it and he didn’t want Arthur ruining it. 

Anyway, Morgana had decided that the crown was a bit masculine, and that running an entire kingdom was a little more like hard work than her life thus far had really prepared her for. 

So Gwen and Morgana said a tearful goodbye, and Morgana promised to send for her next time she found a kingdom that she fancied being the ruler of. 

Morgause wished Merlin luck with his destiny and gave him a gauntlet to remember her by. 

*

“Stop cuddling that gauntlet like a girl, Merlin,” said Arthur. “And come along, there’s a monster with teeth as big as your leg rampaging through the forest, and I want you along and unarmed when I defeat it.” 

And just like that, normal service resumed.


End file.
